Selene le mort
by Jollydragon
Summary: This was actually my English paper about my alter ego.


**Selene Le Mort.**

The thing I always wanted, I wanted to be immortal, well I've got my wish.

My name is Selene Le Mort, I look 18 years old but I'm not because I'm not normal like everyone else.

I am a vampire.

My hair is long and straight (reaching down to my waist), and it's brown, my skin is very fair and almost translucent, it is described as being like porcelain. As a human I didn't tan easily. I'm fairly slim, my eyes are golden brown, about average height for a teenage girl, and I'm very pretty.

I am from the year 1689 so I'm 322 years old. I've got no family, over the years they all died by natural causes, thinking I died in a natural way too. I faked my death when I became a vampire, the reason why I did that was because I knew how devastated they were going to be.

I hate myself for wanting blood, but it's my nature now as a vampire. I don't kill humans I just can't do it, the human in me can't do it and I will never let go of my human side never.

I think people don't deserve to suffer for my flaws because I need it, I use a blood bank to spare people their lives.

I'm still a human I can still feel, I didn't shut it off. I still love the things I did before like, chocolate, video-games, reading, drawing and having a social life, I can have a social life I'm not held back by the sun. I can go outside because of my ring. It's made for me a long time ago by the witches. Back then they casted a spell on it to block the sun curse.

I'm still the same as before, a caring and happy "person" with her flaws.

I'm still moody when I wake up, over the years my jealousy disappeared but it's still their and sometimes I can be to sarcastic.

**The past.**

I'm not the only vampire in this town, there is another man his name is Elijah Smith. He is the one who made me a vampire back in 1707.

Back then I lived in Dijon, France. It was a beautiful place full of nature and wild animals.

My family and I lived there in our house, my family was one of the wealthiest families in town. We lived on a estate, it was next to a forest. Well you could say our backyard was a forest.

Our house was made in Tudor style, it was half timbered, it had wooden frames and the spaces between were filled with small bricks.

The grass was soft under my feet as I walked through the meadow, the long grass skimming my hands as I did so, looking up at the clear blue sky.

It was July, Summer. A beautiful season.

I came here often to separate me from everything. Just me and the silence.

I headed back to town, their was alot of people scared.

Two little girls were telling something.

"_Monsters in the woods... they'd attacked us... Faces like demons..."_

All the town people were shocked when they heard the little girls story.

I went back and told the story off the little girls to my parents.

When they heard the story they were shocked.

I returned to my room and just sat on my bed, enjoying the silence.

I heard a knock on my door "_come in"_ I responded.

My mother opened the door and came to sit besides me, she gave me a hug.

She told me that she had some exciting news, a lord was coming to town and needed a place to stay. Obviously it was with us, after all we were the wealthiest I thought. My mother was all excited about it, she said _"maybe he likes you, marriage with a lord, oh I hope so". _Then she stood up and walked to the door and said _"he is here tomorrow", _and then closed the door.

The next day I needed to dress up for the man that was coming.

"_He's here"_ my mother said. A carriage was approaching. Then their stood a man, that must be him I thought and I observed him.

It was a very beautiful man in his twenties, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were really beautiful so beautiful that you would drown in them. He was tall and skinny. His face was pale, but you could see that his features were clearly defined and nearly perfect under his dark hair and his charming smile.

I totally didn't mind anymore that my mothers intention was that I married him.

He walked up to me and said _" Hello, my name is Elijah"_, He grabbed my hand softly and kissed it. _"What's your name"_ he asked. _"Selene le Mort my lord"_ I said.

"_Selene"_ he said just repeating it, then he smiled at me.

After that he and I spent almost every day together.

Every day we grew closer, we liked each other, loving each other well I did that was certain.

Their was a dance and Elijah asked me to go with him.

The chandalier above them all was massive and crystal encrusted. A beautiful sight with all the candles lighting up the elegant ballroom.

_"Would you like to dance?"_ Elijah asked me with his most charming smile.

_"I would love to."_ I smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead me onto the dancefloor.

"_Selene, I've got to ask you someting"_ he said. I didn't say anything and just nodded, "do you love me" I was overwhelmed by the question, my cheeks begun to turn red.

His hand rested on the side of my face, his eyes boring into hers. A smirk crossed his features, his dark eyes dancing. _"I will take that as a yes?"_ he asked playfully. _"yes, defenitly"_ I said

After spending alot of time together Elijah realy openend up to me. He told me that he wasn't going to keep things for me, so he told me his darkest secret. He was a vampire.

He told me that our love wasn't going to last forever, because eventualy I would die.

He wanted me to live my life normal, not with him he said that I didn't want to live like him. I let him be and focus back on my life still with him on my mind.

After a while I couldn't anymore and went to see him. I told him that I wanted to be a vampire so I could be with him forever and that it was my decision.

He agreed on one condition, that I couldn't live here anymore and that I had to pretend that I was death so nobody would notice.

**The present**

Elijah and I lived in England in a town called Mystic falls.

It was a very beautiful place, full of nature and wild animals.

It reminded me of my birthplace.

Mystic Falls was Quaint, picturesque. A place you'd like to raise a Family. Southern in its hospitality, Northern in its attitude.

Because I am still 18 and I don't want to look abnormal, I'm going to school with other students looking just like one of them. Elijah is always away or at our house.

Walking down the halls that were fluttered with students from my school there was my only friend, Sharon.

Sharon was a girl with blonde curly hair, very tin, average height and she always wears the latest fashion. Sharon was also an out stander nobody liked her because she was different from them, I didn't care I was also different.

The bell rang and school was over, it was summer and this was my last day as a student. I said my goodbyes to Sharon and wished her an happy summer and promised her we kept contact. I headed home, the house was very secluded it was right next to a forest.

Elijah bought this house for us, it looked like the house I grew up in. Every time I walk on our drive, It felt like I was still in the 16 hundreds, it felt nice thinking back. When I was still human. The little innocent Selene, breathing and playing with the other children, growing up until I was no longer human. I had to stop thinking about it, it was a pleasant thought but that time was over. I was also happy now with Elijah.

When I got home I threw my bag away and I let myself fall on the couch. I fell asleep for a couple of hours, when a woke up Elijah was there, he said he had a surprise for me.

He led me outside and when he let me open my eyes.

All around were tiny, sparkling fireflies that lit up the night sky. A white and red checkered blanket sprawled across the lawn with amazing, succulent food over top of it. Some candles were around the blanket, making it seem like the fire was bigger than anything around.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. A slight smirk caught my eye.

I turned to him and asked "You did this for me?"

Elijah nodded, his hair waving around in the gentle breeze.

"Hmm." I said.

"Hmm?" Elijah asked raising both eyebrows at me.

Then I said "You're amazing"

I was truly happy with Elijah, even after all these years our relationship hadn't changed.

Over the years that I lived here I hadn't had any friends accept of Sharon.

Elijah said that he was going for a few days because he felt a strange presents in town,

I agreed with that, I didn't mind being alone. I've always enjoyed the silence.

Still I needed to go out, so I went to The Grill that was our local food/cafe bar.

A dark hooded figure i'd never seen before walked right past me bumping in to my shoulder. I did like I didn't notice, but then I heard "hey!". The dark hooded figure came walking right towards me and then he took off his hoody and saw who it was. "Jeffrey" I said "Yeah, is that how you treat old friends" he said giving me a hug. "Did you come along or?" I asked. Jeffrey just nodded yes. It was good to see Jeffrey again, we went to The Grill and talked, since we hadn't seen each other for almost 100 years.

Jeffrey was average male height. He has forest green eyes, curly or wavy jet dark blonde hair,

He always wears black clothing, mostly just a T-shirt and some jeans.

Jeffreys live style was diffrent from mine, he still lived on human blood. So how thrilled I'm to see him, I also wanted to see him leave as soon as possible. I didn't want to leave a place again because the town got suspicious on vampires. I finally had found rest, here in Mystic Falls.

Elijah came walking in, heading straight to me. He didn't even notice Jeffrey until he said something. Elijah noticed him now, he looked at me and knew what he mend.

"Well we are going home so bye" Jeffrey understood, Elijah didn't want him here.

He gave me a hug and said our goodbyes, Elijah and Jeffrey didn't even look at each other.

When I was home the first thing I did was run upstairs, with my vampire speed it wasn't that hard. I layed myself on the bed, Elijah was already sitting next to me, how older the vampire how faster and stronger it is I thought. He gave me a kiss and we went to sleep, knowing that our peacefull lives in Mystic Falls were about to end.


End file.
